Problem: $ 2^{5}$
Explanation: $= 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 4\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 8\cdot2\cdot 2$ $= 16\cdot2$ $= 32$